


kyuhyuk | i'm lost

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [34]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "I'm lost."</p>
            </blockquote>





	kyuhyuk | i'm lost

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Accident fic

"Happy birthday - remind me to give you birthday punches when I get back to the dorm!" Kyuhyun presses  _send_  and the text flies off to Zhou Mi. Now that it’s after midnight, it’s officially his birthday and Kyuhyun wants to help him celebrate it properly. Last year, nobody knew it was Zhou Mi’s birthday until Han Geng caught him crying on the phone to his mom. They managed to throw together a quick birthday dinner, but if the deodorant from 7-11 proved any indication (Kyuhyun wasn’t good with buying gifts under pressure… especially when he was broke), it was super lame.

But this year, Kyuhyun plans to start celebrating the minute he gets back to the dorms. Then they can order birthday takeout and go to that Chinese place he likes and Kyuhyun  _actually_  bought him a real present this year.

His phone beeps. “What is ‘punches’?” Zhou Mi asks. Apparently he hasn’t learned mean words in Korean yet. The How to Curse in Korean book that Kyuhyun bought him will fix that.

Kyuhyun’s about to text back when the van starts to swerve uncontrollably. He looks up right in time to see the whole word turn upside down, and then everything goes black

*

"Kyuhyun, can you hear me? Please wake up. God, please help Kyuhyun wake up. Please don’t let him die!"

Kyuhyun cocks his head quizzically. Why does his mom sound like Eunhyuk? He’s at his fifth birthday party, blowing out the candles on his cake, and time is going backwards.

"God, please save him!"

Now he’s in the supermarket staring at the action figures on the shelf. He turns to ask his mom if he can get one, but she isn’t there. “Mom?” he calls. But no one answers. Kyuhyun starts to cry because his mom is gone and she’s left him at the supermarket all alone for forever.

"What’s wrong?" a man asks.

"I’m lost!" Kyuhyun sobs. "I’ve lost my mom!"

"You need to wake up. Please come back to us. God, please bring Kyuhyun back!" the man speaks with Eunhyuk’s voice.

Then it’s black again, but it’s the black of the night sky, interspersed with flashing lights. Kyuhyun vaguely sees Eunhyuk leaning over him. His tears fall onto Kyuhyun’s chest and he prays as he cries.

"God, please save Kyuhyun. Please don’t let him die!" Eunhyuk pleads.

_Die?_

Then Kyuhyun realizes he can’t feel his legs. He can’t speak. He can’t move his arms. And then, he passes out.

*

The waiting room isn’t big enough to fit all of the Super Junior members plus their managers and the Cho and Park families. Shindong and Eunhyuk are treated for their injuries and then are released to join the boys in the waiting room.

"What happened?" Sungmin asks quietly.

"The van just… I don’t even know," Shindong replies. He can’t believe it was real.

"Hyukjae!" It’s Sora. She runs over and throws her arms around him, sobbing into his sweatshirt. "Are you okay?"

"Just a few scratches. But Kyuhyun…" he starts crying again. (Not that he’d really stopped.)

"Is it bad?" Sora asks softly.

"Yeah," Eunhyuk replies. "It’s really bad."

*

The sun comes up and they’re all still at the hospital… Kyuhyun too. Zhou Mi sticks close to Heechul and Han Geng. Heechul explains the doctor’s report to Geng who then translates it for Zhou Mi. But they never learned the words for “20% chance to live” or “crushed foot” or “need to operate on his throat to let him breathe.” No, those are words Zhou Mi never wanted to use.

Heechul is eerily silent. As he looks around the hospital, Zhou Mi realizes why: Heechul had been here too. Less than a year ago. He’s only just been able to have proper activities again after his legs were shattered. Those were also words Zhou Mi never needed to know.

*

The alternate surgery that Kyuhyun’s father proposed is a success, and his chances for survival climb slowly. Eunhyuk thinks he should start sleeping better now, but every time he closes his eyes, he sees Kyuhyun’s bloody, crumpled body lying on the highway. Eunhyuk clutches his pillow and bites his lip to keep from crying.

_God, please save Kyuhyun. Please don’t let him die._

Donghae lets himself into Eunhyuk’s room and crawls into bed with him and starts crying too. “I can’t go to another funeral,” he whispers.

"You won’t," Eunhyuk replies fiercely. "We just gotta pray."

*

When Kyuhyun finally moves back to the dorm, the members hold a party. (“We have  _got_  to give Zhou Mi the best present in existence next year,” Kyuhyun tells Heechul. “I think his present is you being alive,” Heechul replies.) Kyuhyun can’t drink and can’t really do anything, so they sit him on the couch and have the party around him.

"Thanks for not being dead," Kangin says, coming over to sit next to him. "You know, cuz manager hyung bought us soju." But the tears in his eyes and the gentle hug he gives Kyuhyun betray his soft heart.

*

They’ve just finished another practice, and Kyuhyun is three times as exhausted as everyone else. He stumbles down the corridor and leans up against the wall to catch his breath. Eunhyuk watches him from a distance, but when he missteps again, he rushes forward to help.

"Are you okay?" he asks worriedly. He slings Kyuhyun’s arm over his shoulder and helps him down the hall.

"I’m—I’m fine," Kyuhyun replies. He’s out of breath. "I’m sorry for messing up the dance," he wheezes.

"No," Eunhyuk replies. "I’m just thankful you’re still here with us."

They walk back to the dorms, stopping every few feet so Kyuhyun can rest.

"Hey Hyuk?"

"Yeah?"

"When… when I was… you know… about to die and stuff, my whole life flashed before my eyes."

"Did it look good?" Eunhyuk flashes h a weak smile.

"I kept hearing your voice," Kyuhyun replies.

"That’s… that’s because I was there with you," Eunhyuk replies.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I… you were dying and I kept praying that God wouldn’t let you die."

"Oh." There’s a silence and then, "Thanks."

"Yeah… Hopefully you’ll never have to return the favor."

"Yeah."

Eunhyuk gives Kyuhyun another minute to rest. “You ready?”

"I’m ready."

"Let’s go."


End file.
